


【魄魄】雨中曲

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 合法夫妻的小情趣
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 9





	【魄魄】雨中曲

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> ⚠️代步工具  
> 合法夫妻的小情趣

吴映洁趴在车窗玻璃上，望着窗外瓢泼大雨叹了一口气。今天难得她和白敬亭都休息，便安排了自驾游想去一些游客不多的地方踏青。好不容易车开到了目的地，还没下车呢，这雨就哗啦哗啦地下了起来，气势磅礴，一下就彻底浇灭了吴映洁期待的小火苗。

这雨打不打伞都没什么区别，踏青是不可能的了。现在掉头回去吧，视线又被大雨阻碍，这样白敬亭也无从下手，只得小心翼翼地开到一处废弃公交车站旁，借助残留的雨棚稍微遮挡些。看着吴映洁有些失落的表情，白敬亭想了想，打开了手机蓝牙，紧接着欢快的“嘟嘟嘟嘟”哼唱从车载音响中传出来。

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
I'm happy again......

吴映洁笑意盈盈地转过来，“诶你现在听这首歌真的好配雨打在车上的声音。”

“其实我本来想放下雨天，但是怕你听了更抑郁了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈你才抑郁咧！”吴映洁本来就是这样，情绪来得快去的也快，能和他待在一起就已经很快乐了，无论晴天，无论雨天。她随即迅速转身爬到后座上，对白敬亭招招手：“你也一起来。”

白敬亭艰难地弯曲身子把自己挤过狭窄的两个位置中间，来到后座她身旁才问：“怎么非要到后排？”

那人张开双手用力地抱住了自己，“那当然是因为后排没有操纵杆啦，这样就离你更近了。”边说还边在他手臂蹭了蹭。

这样就会让人特别想要把她揉进怀里，白敬亭也确实这么做了，他转身用力地将吴映洁扣在怀中，紧紧缠绕，直到吴映洁喘不过气用力将他推开。

“你这是谋杀！谋杀亲夫！”

“夫？”

“不对，亲......”

还没说完白敬亭温热的唇就覆盖了上来，将她还未说完地话堵在了嘴里。他们真的好久没有好好地将大段的时间专属于对方了，长期高强度的工作让两个人共处的时候总是忙忙碌碌的。这绵长地深吻让他们久违地感受到了甘霖的味道。

白敬亭地气味像是雪松，有着醇厚的木质气息，却又凛冽不失温柔，缓缓将吴映洁包裹起来。他口腔中是和吴映洁一样的牙膏的薄荷气息，是她在他们结婚后的第一年双十一的时候囤的，直到现在都没用完。吴映洁的囤积癖在他们结婚之后白敬亭才见识到有多可怕，他有一次看到吴映洁搬了好几大箱东西回家，他还在疑惑这是买了什么，结果发现她买了两大箱纸巾，和两大箱牙膏。

“这种东西不是缺的时候下楼买就好了吗？怎么买这么多？”白敬亭有些无奈。

“你不懂！这个纸巾是鼻敏感专用的纸巾！特别柔软！这个牙膏很特别，你看，”吴映洁像展示什么宝贝一样拿出一管，挤了一点在手上，“你看，这个里面有爱心型的颗粒。”

白敬亭笑了。心想，这不就是牙膏制造商用来哄骗你们去买的小把戏吗。心里虽然这么想，但是从那天之后还是每天都兢兢业业地帮吴映洁消耗她买的这些东西。直到有一天他突然发现那种牙膏用完了，柔软的纸巾也用完了，下楼随手买了点，再用起来却觉得怎么用怎么感觉不对。

白敬亭知道了，这是吴映洁的“阴谋”，让他在生活中逐渐适应了她，适应了她的一切。他乐在其中，他乐意至极。

这个吻温柔而又热烈，唇齿间偶尔溢出微弱的喘息，让白敬亭更加难以停止加深这个吻。柔软地触感厮磨，嘴唇本身没有味道，但吴映洁感受到了细微清泉的清冽，而白敬亭品尝到了微凉地薄荷地甜。

当两人分开的时候心跳都加快了一倍，轻轻地喘着气，无声地微笑着看向对方明亮地眼睛。

“你怎么突然亲我。”

“你不是说要亲的吗，你自己说的啊。”白敬亭耍无赖。

“白白。”吴映洁笑着看他，声音里还带着些微地喘。

“嗯？”

“你的眼睛为什么这么好看。有时候像黑洞，有时候又像银河。”

“是吗？”笑着。

他们在一起直到结婚这段时间，吴映洁没有一天吝啬过对自己的夸赞，有时候是说自己长得好看，有时候是说自己的腹肌性感，有时候说工作专注的时候迷人，有时候又说自己撒娇的时候可爱。明明她吹的那些彩虹屁用词也不是特别高明，可那些朴素的词汇从她口中说出来就像裹了一层蜜糖。白敬亭就好这一口。

“那你再看看，现在我的眼睛像什么？”白敬亭糖没吃够，自己都没意识到语气中带了些撒娇的成分。

“我看看啊。”

看着吴映洁顶着自己地眼睛专注地苦思冥想，白敬亭突然有了种不祥地预感。

“现在看起来有点像狼蛛，你看着长长的睫毛，像是狼蛛的腿。”

“诶！”白敬亭被她气笑了，“有点过分了哦。”

最近吴映洁沉迷于动物森友会，沉迷到白敬亭都有些吃醋。

“哈哈哈对不起嗷，最近抓狼蛛抓到魔怔了。”

“对不起也没有用！”白敬亭眼疾手快将手伸向了她腰腹侧面的痒痒肉，逗得她咯咯咯咯地笑，忍不住开始反击，最后纠缠成一团。最后两个人都笑累了，维持着僵持的姿势，笑着，手上却不敢松懈。

“你好幼稚啊。”吴映洁皱了皱鼻子，假装一脸嫌弃，试图语言上让白敬亭觉得羞耻。可他们在一起这么久，白敬亭可真的是什么包袱都没有了：“你居然敢说我的眼睛像狼蛛！”

“诶你连狼蛛的醋都要吃吗？”

“我就要！”

吴映洁噗嗤一声笑了。刚在一起的时候她的男朋友总是酷酷的，要不是现在见识到了他这么无理取闹又小孩子气得以免，她现在估计会以为当初认识的那个白敬亭是面前这位的双胞胎兄弟。吴映洁双手被白敬亭牢牢掌控着，却又看他这样好笑，忍不住用头去用力蹭他的腹部。

“诶诶！那里不可以！”

等吴映洁顶着被自己蹭乱的头发抬起头的时候才看到满脸“好吧”的白敬亭，低头一看，脸瞬间红了。他的下身已经被裤子勒出了明显的形状。

“不能怪我！”吴映洁连忙撇清关系，“是你自己太敏感了！”

边说她还边用勉强可以动的手肘蹭了蹭他肿胀的部位。

“你确定要这样？嗯？”白敬亭面无表情看着她。

不好，吴映洁从空气中嗅到了一丝危险的味道。下一秒吴映洁就被双手反剪按在了后排座位上。

“你这样我确实有些忍不住，要不就在这把你就地正法吧？嗯？”

这一声低沉的“嗯？”对吴映洁有着致命的吸引力，牵引着她将所有交予。

I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love

大雨依然骤落不停歇，重重地敲击在车的外侧，车内两人不知何时身上的衣物都褪去。天阴沉沉，只有车后排暖黄的阅读灯被按亮，白敬亭美好地肌肉曲线在灯光的照耀下显得性感而又危险，而吴映洁白净的肌肤看起来甜美而诱人。

他们赤身裸体着亲吻，尽可能的将自己的每一寸肌肤贴向对方，在紧密贴合之中车内的温度随着两个人的体温同步升高。在喘息地间隙吴映洁突然轻轻笑了，说：“我们这个样子好像偷情的情人哦。”

白敬亭舔了舔嘴唇，有一些不满意，我现在脑子里全是和你交融，你怎么还有心思想别的。眉头一皱计上心头：“明白了。我们快一点，你老公六点钟就下班了。”说完不管三七二十一狂野地一阵吻，吻得吴映洁晕乎乎。

“诶诶？”

吴映洁是别想说出完整的话了，在白敬亭暴风骤雨般地攻势之下口中只剩破碎地喘息。吻一路向下，轻轻地在锁骨舔舐，留下晶亮闪光的红色吻痕。再往下是柔软地双峰，他轻柔地含住，像是含着不忍咽下的香甜雪糕，感受着颗粒在口中逐渐膨胀变硬，手也逐渐向下。

当触到她的大腿根部的时候露出了计谋得逞的笑容。她禁不住如此撩拨，早已水光泛滥。“我没有带套哦。”白敬亭将吴映洁抵在后座靠背上，在她身后用膝盖将她的双腿分开。

“你......你现在是渣男人设吗。”吴映洁喘息着努力给他回应。

“可不是嘛。”白敬亭顺着她的话说道。随即将自己滚烫的器物贴在了她的身上。

“啊~”滚烫地物什让吴映洁发出了销魂的声音。白敬亭看她这样突然使坏，故意在边缘画着圈，轻轻磨蹭，却不肯进入。

“你.......”吴映洁气不过，却又被蹭得失了神。

“我什么我？”白敬亭明知故问。

吴映洁轻轻地颤抖着喘息：“你太坏了。”

白敬亭听到这更恶劣地干脆停下了动作：“那现在我要怎么做呢。”

突然失去刺激的吴映洁呼吸更加急促，在他的诱导中发出了恳切地请求：“我想要你进入我的身体。”

For love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain

猛烈的撞击使得整个车摇摇晃晃，在这磅礴地雨中，放着雨中曲的车里，他们热烈和欢愉地交合。肉体碰撞混杂着浓稠的水被搅动的声音，车中欲望的气息浓郁袭人。在吴映洁强烈的收缩之中白敬亭同时到达巅峰，他们颤抖着拥抱在一起，感受着高潮过后的余韵。

当白敬亭拔出的时候乳白色粘稠的液体不住地从吴映洁的穴口流出。引得白敬亭慌忙爬到前座从收纳格翻找出纸巾，为她擦拭。吴映洁已经失去了全部的力气，瘫倒着喘息。

“诶这样会不会怀孕啊。”

“怀孕了就打掉！”白敬亭这时候还没忘记他的渣男人设。

吴映洁摇摇头：“下次不能给你人设了，你这入戏太深。”

白敬亭笑着，手上做着渣男绝对可能做的工作。他将吴映洁的下身用湿纸巾擦拭干净，为她穿上了衣服。“你自己稍微动一动手啊，穿上点衣服，冷！”白敬亭提着吴映洁耷拉着的手臂，无奈地看着她。

“你自己也没穿。”吴映洁看了他一眼任命的坐直，将手伸进袖子里，同时也开始帮他穿上衣物。

两人穿戴整齐之后又忍不住抱在了一起。

“白白，你说如果我们有孩子了要给她取什么名字？”

白敬亭的语气中带着笑意：“你这想的有点早啊，还是说你这么看得起我，觉得一次就能成功。”

吴映洁抗议地锤了锤他的背：“就想一想而已啊！”

“白雨？”

“我感觉你在碰瓷。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

没想到随口一言竟真的成为了现实，在这一天十个月之后，在白敬亭和吴映洁结婚两年之后，在他们相恋五年的那一年，他们迎来了专属于他们的爱情的结晶。

当白雨小朋友长到五岁的时候，终于也对自己的来源问题产生了疑惑。“爸爸妈妈，我是从哪里来的啊？”

白敬亭温柔地回答道：“五年前那天，天上下雨的时候有一颗最美丽的那颗雨珠，降落到地上变成了美丽的小孩，那个小孩就是你。”

END


End file.
